Wild Old West
by MissFioLee22
Summary: Edd's life is on the line when a 'brilliant' heist from Eddy goes array. But is the price he'll have to pay for being saved from the hangman's noose worth being deemed a danger to the locals? There's a quiet western farm on the out skirts of town that could be his salvation... Or mark the end of him. Kevedd don't like do not read.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A life to save_

_Damn you eddy…_

Those were the last words that crossed Edd's mind as the hangman's noose scratched his pale delicate neck. What had he been thinking…? Listening to that imbecile had only proven once more to be an error in his calculations. But then his calculations were one of the reasons Edward P. Feccia* had recruited the genius. His mind had been his savior then; yet it was his down fall now.

He could no longer hear what was being read about his crimes, bit that he would have needed to hear someone else's word to remember the misdeeds he, Ed and Eddy had performed. But why was he sentenced to death whilst the others were set free?

He knew the answer already. Ed was too mentally slow to fully understand the actions he took part in. His family was simply fined. For Edd, there was to family to pay his fine, no sneaky brother for a sheriff to set him free with a slap on the wrist as per Eddy's punishment.

No. He was left in jail only over night while the noose was made. He knew that the law required he go free as a slave or husband if someone paid his bail.

He did not hold much hope in his options. He was pale, small, weak, and now a convicted felon. No one was going to save him.

He lifted his head, thankful that he had been allowed to keep his beaten old had, the Judge and probable mayor of the little town said his name.

"-plead guilty of all crimes to which you stand accused, have you any final words?"

Of course, but none the like of you would understand. He bit back a bitter smile, in his final hours his sass had not left him. For a moment he opened his mouth as to say something, instead to brilliant ravenette closed his mouth and shook his head. "No."

Edd glanced around the crowd, sending out a final pleading thought to any of the on lookers; begging with his eyes to be saved. Instead a masked man gripped onto a lever, panic swept over Edd causing him to go rigid. He saw the man's grip tighten around the lever, he took a final breath of air. He had often wondered what death would be like. What the act of dying felt like, and whether there would be an afterlife for him. There were still so many questions unanswered, so much of life he had not gotten to experience.

_At least I'll die without heart break…_ his final thought as his eyes snapped shut his head brought down so his hat could hide any last minute tears.

-x-

"STOP!"

The voice rang through the ravenettes head. He was still breathing, still tied up with that itchy piece of rope around his neck, but alive. Had it been an eternity while he waited for the trap door beneath his feet to fall through? Was he reliving this nightmare in some part of his own personal hell? His questions were met with an angry looking mayor ordering the masked man to remove the noose and cut his bindings.

This was it. Eddy had come through for him. Edd quickly looked around for his friend, but his face was not in the crowd. Instead he found a new face, an unfamiliar face in the crowd staring lazily at him with piercing green eyes that looked much too similar to the mayors to call for a coincidence.

The mayor was blocking Edd's view of the man in a matter of moments. "You were lucky today. M—someone has paid you fine. But hear me now and listen well Eddward Vincent. If you value your life you will do every thing this person says. You will serve them and you will stay away from Eddy Feccia* do you understand me?"

Edd nodded. The mayor nodded. He was quick to grab Edd's arm and roughly lead him through the sneering crowd. He only let go once the smaller male was face to face with the red head from the crowd.

"He's all yours so— Mr. Barr." Twice. That was twice the mayor had intended to say one thing but continued his sentence with another. Edd made a mental note of it. Mr. Barr simply nodded and took hold of Edd's forearm, his grasp was firm but gentle as though he feared hurting the ravenette before him. He lead him away from the dispersing crowd and all their whispers, toward a covered wagon attached to an oxen.

Edd followed his savoir to the back of the wagon where he was released. He watched Mr. Barr climb into the wagon.

"You can settle down back here, I've just a bit more shopping to do in town then we can make our way back out." Mr. Barr's voice was gentle with a twinge of huskiness that had the ravenette's knee buckling. Honey could not have been sweeter. With a nod the genius turned to climb his way into the wagon. He nearly jumped from his skin the moment two strong hands gripped his under arms and hoisted him up. He gripped the sides of his hat, tugging it down the slightest bit to hide the redness of his cheeks as he was placed in the wagon.

In a matter of seconds the hands were gone and Mr. Barr was settling into the bench at the front of the wagon.

"Th-thank you…" his voice cracked as he settled himself the best he could onto a make shift bed he assumed Mr. Barr had previously used. He doubted that he had been heard, but did not care. He was safe from the hangman's noose, even if it meant he would live as a slave. Happy tears and quiet sobs lulled the small male to sleep while Mr. Barr made his way into town. Edd drifted off to sleep replaying Mr. Barr's honey sweet voice in his mind.

-x-

The trip back to his cabin was much more peaceful then normal for Mr. Barr. Several times he caught himself glancing back at the small male in the bed of his wagon hugging a bag of rice to himself dearly. A smile crossed his features when the male lost his hat tussling around the make shift bed. He let out a chuckle as he snapped his oxen's reigns. He was more than a little excited to get home. Three days without seeing Kelsey was enough for him.

"Mmm…" Mr. Barr looked back into the wagon to see Edd sit up. The ravenette ran a hand down his face trying to stifle a yawn before stretching his limbs out.

"Good evening'. Sleep well?" The last rays of the sun played a crossed both males features. Edd's starling blue eyes shone brightly, a pink hue crossing his cheeks, his unruly raven hair sticking up in various places, caused Mr. Barr's pulse quicken. _Beautiful…_ For Edd seeing Mr. Barr's face in the glow of the sunset was breathtaking. He swallowed hard before turning his focus away.

"Y-yes… thank you for allowing me to slumber. I-it was much needed."

Mr. Barr chuckled. "Come on up front here, the stars are starting to come out."

Edd nodded, quickly climbing onto the bench next to Mr. Barr. He looked up at the on coming night sky. "Its lovely…" He chanced a glance over at the man that had saved his life. "Mr. Barr… Thank you so very much for what you did today. Whatever I can do to repay you no matter how hard the work may get… I realize I do not look like much but believe me when I say I will try my hardest to push through whatever you may wish me to do around your home. I—"

"Don't worry about it for now. Cooking, maybe some cleaning, you any good at teaching? You seem like the type."

Edd nodded perking up at the mention of education. "Why yes, my aunt was a teacher she taught me quite a lot."

Mr. Barr grinned. "That's good."

Silence fell over the two as a cabin came into view. There was a river within walking distance, and a large barn Edd figured would be his sleeping quarters. Almost too soon Mr. Barr pulled the reigns of the oxen to signal a stop. Edd took the moment Mr. Barr gave while unhooking the animal, to take in his new living area. It was quaint and cozy. He reckoned that Mr. Barr had at least an acre and a half to himself.

"Here." That honey voice pulled Edd out of his thoughts. "Let me help you down." A hand was extended to the ravenette how blushed deeply when he took hold of it. Edd sent a silent thanks to the heavens for the setting sun. Mr. Barrs hand was callused and warm against Edd's. It made the genius feel like he had never worked a day in his live. He knew too well how girlishly soft and small his body, hands included, was. It pained him, though Mr. Barr said nothing much to the ravenette's delight.

Once his feet were on the ground Edd took it upon himself to make his way to the barn. He was half way before a strong callused hand spun him around by the shoulder. He flinched instinctively, eyes snapping shut as he braced himself for a strike. _Eddward! You were careless! Just because this man has shown you a shred of kindness you let it get to your head! Now you'll get it… just wait… just… _Edd slowly opened his eyes to see a frowning red head staring confusingly at him. He quickly straightened up, even more thankful that the darkness covered his increasingly dark blush.

"Oh m-my apologize… I should have waited for you to show me my quarters I simply assumed that since you had gone to all that t-trouble with me today you would want to head to sleep and well I don't mind goi—" The hand was removed from Edd's shoulder and gently placed over his mouth to silence his ramblings.

"What in the world are you talking about? You were headed toward the barn, only animals sleep in a barn."

Edds shoulders slumped. Eddy had him sleeping in a barn. Eddy made him use hay instead of a real mattress. Eddy… _I'm no longer with Eddy._ Edd took a deep breath before removing Mr. Barr's hand from his mouth.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this kindness means to me."

A smile, a breath taking smile was all the reply Edd received. It was all the reply he needed to know he was going to be safe from harm on this farm.

"Come on, we'll get you all settled in." Mr. Barr gestured him to follow as he began making his way to the cabin. Edd happily obliged. "Tomorrow I'll show you around and introduce you to Kelsey."

For one reason or another Edd's heart sank a bit. His smile drooped and the color slowly left his face. Of course there was a Kelsey. He had been stupid to think anything else. True they were in the west. The 'Anything-Goes-West.' That, however, should not have made him assume there would be any similarities between himself and Mr. Barr.

"I look forward—" The slamming open of the cabin's door stopped the ravenette cold.

"Daddy!" A small figure ran toward the two before throwing itself into Mr. Barr's waiting arms. The man was chuckling as he spun the offending person around before hoisting them up. Edd followed still as the pair made their way into the cabin. He proceeded to close the door behind himself after a moment of waiting to be told to do so.

In the light of the cabin, Edd could see the red head that rescued him as well as a little girl that looked to be a miniature female version of Mr. Barr.

A pair of green eyes peaked over one of the man's shoulders as a small pale hand pulled on his shirts sleeve. "Daddy… Daddy who is that?" Mr. Barr turned around, placing the girl down on her own two feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave Edd a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vincent I had hoped to wait till tomorrow for introductions, but apparently some people can't sleep without being tucked in."

The little girl, she was probably no more than ten looked up at her father, pouting as she crossed her arms. "Miss Nazz fell asleep reading my bed time story and there was no goodnight song Daddy."

Edd watched the two playfully argue, wondering if that would have been how he and his parents would have been.

"Is… is this Kelsey?" A hopeful smile played at Edds lips. The little girl grinned from ear to ear turning her full attention on Edd.

"This is. Who might you be?" Kelsey's head tilted ever so slightly till she looked like a doll.

"Hunny this is Eddward. He'll be living here from now on to be your teacher." At this information Kelsey gave a groan. Her arms dropped to her sides and her posture gave way till she was swinging her arms in front of her. She gave Mr. Barr a pleading look.

"Can't he just be my new mama."

A fresh wave of redness flooded Edd's cheeks.

-x-

It had taken a full twenty minutes to get Kelsey to fall asleep. Miss Nazz was introduced as a lovely neighbor who stayed with Kelsey when Mr. Barr had to go on his trades. Finally Edd was being settled into a spare bedroom.

"I'm really sorry about Kels. Sometimes she just doesn't stop to think about things." Mr. Barr was standing in the doorway holding a change of clothes for Edd. "Here these are for you… I've got more clothes in a trunk that should fit you."

Edd gingerly took the articules from the man. "Thank you Mr. Barr."

"Please. Call me Kevin."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hello guys and gals!**

**It's me MissFiolee!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new Kevedd Fanfic**

**For those joining me from my other Kevedd story**

**Worry not dear ones the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days**

**As always leave a review to let me know how you feel about this fanfic! **

**Reviews are motivation!**

**With love Missfiolee22**

***Feccia means Scum in Italian.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightmares kept Edd awake that night. Nightmares of the hanging, of not being saved; one dream was so vivid the he had actually thought to have felt the hang man's rope tightening around his delicate neck. When he woke the scratches he had received from the real rope were there to reassure Edd that it was just a dream and that Mr. Barr had indeed saved him.

He had no indication of the time when at last he left the spare bed to venture outside for a spell of fresh air. He hoped the stars would still be gracing the night sky.

The ravenette was careful to be silent as he moved through the sleeping home. He sighed heavily once he was settled out on the porch. Much to his luck the stars were still shining brightly. He let out a sigh as he stared up at the tiny lights dancing in the sky. How had he gotten himself into such a mess. Him, who hated messes and was boarder line obsessive about organizing and cleaning.

This was all Eddy's fault.

Edd sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. Here he was on a small patch of land, surrounded by lovely people yet he could not help but feel more alone.

He had been abandoned by his supposed best friend. a complete stranger had saved him from certain death, taken him in and given him a duty to fulfill. More trust was placed in him in a matter of minutes then Eddy had ever shown him in the 6 months the Ed's had been together.

"This is my home now... I'll just have to get use to that."

"Yeah you will."

Edd whipped around to see a shirtless red head smirking down at him in the light of a lantern.

Eddy paced between the front door and the back wall of the little shack his gang had used as a hide out.

It was not his fault.

things had gone wrong because... Edd had not done his job right, Or maybe it was Ed... Or the timing. Yeah that had to be it. Anything that meant it was not his fault. That he was not to blame.

He hoped that Edd would not die because of this, he had begged that much of his brother. But he had no way of knowing if his request had gone through.

"Someones got to pay for this crime of yours Skipper. I'd say long as it aint you then you should be happy."

Eddy slammed his fist against the wall. Everything would have been fine if only Edd hadn't...

If only that stupid Ed had…

Eddy turned so his back was against the wall and slowly slide down the length.

If only he had not turn tail and ran. If only he had stood by his friend. This was no ones fault but his own. The scam, getting caught, Edds punishment. All of it was because of him. Eddy knew that this was something he would live with for the rest of his life.

"Please, please universe greater good or whatever is out there. Please send me a sign that Edd is alright. I'll do or give whatever..." He hesitated as tears filled his eyes. "Anything, just let him be okay."

Eddy buried his face in his folded arms, crying away his grief.

Edd watched the sunrise gleam off emerald eyes. He had spent the remainder of the night talking with Kevin. Twice he had made the mistake of calling him Mr. Barr, both times Kevin edged himself closer to the small genius and gave him a stern stare before flicking his forehead to remind him what his name was.

"Kelsey should be up soon. Are you awake enough to help with breakfast?" Kevin rose to his feet and offered a hand out to Edd. The ravenette graciously took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Of course... But uh... Kevin? Could I ask just one final question?"

Kevin gave a smirk, he figured it would be one of two things, either coffee or as he more closely guessed the other was wondering why he had been saved.

"Alright, but this'll be it for the morning." He crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the posts. Edd stood in front of him wringing his hands.

"Its just. Why did you pay for me? Obviously I do not expect to become your husband so clearly that just leaves the option of being owned, and I realize you do want me around to teacher your daughter; yet still you could have easily hired someone to do so, though again I realize that with me you needn't worry about pay since I can do so for free but-" Edd was cut off by a sunkissed hand gently clamping down over his mouth.

"Slow down there Mr. Vincent." Edd blushed lightly. "It's true that I would like you to be a teacher to Kelsey, but I apologize if you got the idea that I saved you so you could be my slave. I have no intention of owning you." Kevin was inching himself steadily closer. Edd notice for the second time since the red head had come out to join him that he was shirtless. The hand moved to couple his cheek gently.

"M-my sincerest apologies I... I had only assumed that since your daughter... is..." Edds breathing began to hitch, he gluped hard silenced by smoldering green eyes and in coming lips.

"Is what? Mine?" Kevin smirked sadly moving away from his position. He made a move toward the door before stopping to look back at Edd. "While Kelsey is my daughter, I am not her real father Mr. Vincent."

He left Edd on the porch to his thoughts. He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the door open, nor did he realize there was another body standing next to him.

"What're ya thinking 'bout Mr. Edd?" Kelsey was staring up at Edd with those burning emerald eyes. Her cheeks were covered in freckles, she had his smile and sun kissed pigment. It was almost impossible to believe that Kevin could actually not be her biological father. "Are you thinking about what Daddy said? 'Bout him not being my really daddy?" Kelsey tilted her head, letting her red hair dangle over one shoulder. She was quite possibly the most adorable thing Eddward had ever seen.

"Well yes actually. It doesn't make sense that you two would look so much alike."

Kelsey gave a big toothy grin. "That's because Daddy's brother was my real father. Daddy doesn't like to talk about it too much, but 7 years ago when I was just a baby my real mama died. My real father didn't take it too well. He asked Daddy to take care of me and we aint heard or seen him since I was four." Kelsey's grin had slowly sunk to a sad smile. "He didn't want me, but that's okay cause see Daddy loves me and well now we have you. So we'll be like a real family."

She reached out and took hold of Edd's hand gently leading him into the house.

'This is my life now.' Edd smiled at the thought and became to correct Kelsey's grammar.

_~~~_

~Miss Fiolee's Corner~

_Hello my lovelies!_

_Welcome back to Wild Old West_

_I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter._

_I didn't want to make Eddy to much of a jerk, though he is._

_I hope you liked this little bit of Kelsey history, we'll learn more as the story goes._

_Till next time my loves!_

_~Remember to Review~_


End file.
